


Blueberry Pancakes

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I married you,” Hinata smiled, sun-like and happy. “Then every morning would be so nice like now, Kageyama.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Pancakes

Kageyama had somehow managed not to squash much smaller Hinata on his sleep. Such task didn’t seem to be easy last night, when Hinata suggested that he’d just sleep on Kageyama’s bed, along with the owner himself. Kageyama had frown to shorter boy and sighed.

“You do realise that I’m much bigger than you, right?” he squinted his eyes at Hinata.

“And I’m much smaller than you, so it’s going to be alright,” Hinata looked up at Kageyama, like he was challenging the black haired boy.

Kageyama frowned, but gave up. He never understood how Hinata could say some absurd stuffs and actually making them coming true. Come to think of it, Kageyama had believed that a volleyball player couldn’t be so small yet so skilful, but Hinata had proved him wrong. Ever since, Kageyama felt like he’d follow Hinata anywhere to see what else the middle blocker could do, whether it was on court or off court.

When the two of them nudged into Kageyama’s bed, Kageyama breathed, “I don’t want to squash you. Wake me up if I did.”

Hinata, whose voice came from somewhere around Kageyama’s chest in the dark, chuckled and rustled the sheet and blanket, “You’ll be alright, Kageyama.”

And he was.

And they were.

In the morning, Kageyama woke up thinking, _It smells like Hinata_. When he pried his eyes open, he saw the fluff of orange hair and he thought, _Oh, it_ was _Hinata_.

Kageyama left the bed first, moving very carefully in order not to wake his partner up. He woke up much earlier than his alarm clock would wake him up and calculated that there was a good half an hour before he should wake Hinata up.

Hinata’s family was away. Hinata had said about what a pain it was to go home to empty house and not having any practice on the weekend. Kageyama, whose family was regularly away, wondered out loud whether Hinata should spend the weekend on his house, where Hinata didn’t have to spend his weekend alone and he could practice with Kageyama at the same time.

Kageyama was sure he’d never forget Hinata’s surprised but delighted face at Kageyama’s suggestion. At one moment, Kageyama almost thought that Hinata would hug him, but he just bobbed up and down on his feet before running first, out from the clubroom to the gym.

After dinner, they had agreed that they’d wake up at six for morning run, followed by receiving practice after breakfast. Kageyama had a feeling that he was excited for his first morning with Hinata that he woke up extra early.

Hinata was surprisingly calm on bed, though Kageyama had a feeling that Hinata didn’t move around because he didn’t really have anywhere to move to, since Kageyama filled all the space left on the bed. Now that Kageyama was away, Hinata was free to claim the rest of the bed for himself. His legs and arms were spread to four different directions like a starfish and he had slept with such happy expression that Kageyama wondered what the orange head might be dreaming about.

As much as Kageyama believed he could watch Hinata sleep for days—he slept in a manner that reminded Kageyama of cat sleeping—he had to wake Hinata up eventually.

They went for morning run in the dark. As the sunrise approached the horizon, Hinata did a very high jump that Kageyama almost thought he was going to fly away and yelled at the empty, cool street.

“What was that for?” asked Kageyama, as they did the last lap on the route back to his house.

Hinata smiled, “I just feel really energised and happy! I usually do my morning run alone, but today I do it with you. Even though we’re just running, it’s super fun!”

Kageyama had initially scowled at that.

Hinata, with all his weird quirk and strange way to look at life, had been Kageyama’s new favourite source of entertainment since the carrot head was able to spike his toss. But as he trotted forward, feeling the cool morning air filled his lungs and watched the warm sunlight bathed the suburban neighbourhood, Kageyama felt like he started to understand what Hinata meant.

When Hinata was around, everything seemed to be brighter, as if rays of sunlight flooded his environment all at once.

As both of them shuffled their feet out of their jogging shoes by the entrance, Kageyama had stopped for a while to wipe cooling sweats off his forehead as he looked to Hinata, “I think I understand.”

Hinata was busy pulling off his socks and had mumbled without really looking at Kageyama, “Hmmm? What did you understand, Kageyama?”

Kageyama stood up straight and stared at Hinata’s orange fringe, wet and stuck against his small forehead, “I think I understand what you meant when you say that it’s much more fun to do morning run together.”

Hinata finally looked up at him, but his eyes, though usually large, were slightly larger at that moment.

“What?” Kageyama’s fingers twitched as he lifted it to his face. Did he say something that struck Hinata as unusual?

But Hinata, still wide eyed, had tilted his head a little sideways and then his smile bloomed, “You’re smiling, Kageyama.”

And Kageyama had touched his own lips when he heard that.

“I know that you’re happier than usual,” Hinata hummed, pulling his last sock from his left feet. “But I didn’t think you were that happy _that_ you’d smile.”

As Kageyama followed Hinata to freshen up through the corridor, Kageyama slowly remembered that he didn’t smile very often. A lot of people had told him that he was scary and his height didn’t really help either. Along the information, Kageyama realised that he was terrible at communicating and even worse at smiling. It never bothered him until he realised that it made Hinata extra happy just to see him smile.

Even though it had nothing to do with volleyball, Kageyama unconsciously made plan to smile more for Hinata.

They wiped their sweats off and washed their face before sauntered to the kitchen. Kageyama had lived with breakfast nook on his house for years, but for Hinata who lived in Japanese-style house, he was especially thrilled to have breakfast on breakfast nook.

“What are we going to eat for breakfast, Kageyama?” asked Hinata, bobbing up and down as he stood next to Kageyama. Hinata had never been good with hiding his excitement. Kageyama thought there was something so adorable with the way Hinata felt so excited for trivial thing like breakfast.

“I can make pancake,” Kageyama opened one of the kitchen cupboard to search for flour.

Hinata had gasped at that. “You can make pancake?”

Kageyama almost laughed, “It’s just pancake, Hinata.”

But apparently Hinata never had pancake for breakfast and only ate them at places like family restaurant. Intrigued, Kageyama brought Hinata step to step on making pancake from scratch.

When they finished mixing flour, sugar, salt, milk, butter, and egg into a mixture that Kageyama poured into skillet, Hinata had looked up at Kageyama as if Kageyama were some sort of cooking god.

Even Kageyama couldn’t help but to giggle at that.

“Hinata, why are you looking at me like that?” asked Kageyama coolly, though he still wanted to laugh, as he flipped the second pancake.

Hinata still stared at Kageyama, starry-eyed, “I didn’t know you’re _this_ cool, Kageyama!”

Kageyama didn’t think being able to make pancake was something cool, but he enjoyed Hinata’s full attention and asked the brown-eyed boy to get plates, maple syrup, and berries for serving.

After pushing the better-shaped pancakes to Hinata’s plate, Kageyama draped two plates of pancakes on the counter with cooked and fresh blueberries and blackberries. He poured maple syrup and brought both plates to Hinata, who was ready with fork and knife on the breakfast nook.

Hinata dug into his pancakes like there was no tomorrow. Kageyama, on the other hand, ate very slowly, because watching Hinata wolfing down something he cooked was way more entertaining.

There was sweet, delicious smell of butter and berries on the air. After all the curtains and blinds on the kitchen were opened, morning light had gently kissed the breakfast nook, lighting everything from the striped blue fabric on the nook’s chair to Hinata’s small and pinkish nail.

Kageyama ate his pancakes absentmindedly, because he was contemplating on how Hinata’s orange hair looked different under the bright, direct sunlight. They looked like they were glowing.

Eventually, Hinata noticed the intensive stare Kageyama had been giving him. He smiled and pushed his empty plate a little.

“That was super delicious!” he exclaimed happily. “Like ‘guwaaah’ in my mouth!”

Kageyama still didn’t know what ‘guwaaah’ tasted, but he smirked to Hinata and pushed himself to finish his pancakes faster.

Hinata, who had nothing to do but to bask on morning sunlight as he waited for Kageyama, sighed contently and closed his eyes as he leaned his back against his chair. When Kageyama finally swallowed his last piece of pancakes, Hinata opened his eyes and stared Kageyama straight in the eyes.

“If I married you,” Hinata smiled, sun-like and happy. “Then every morning would be so nice like now, Kageyama.”

Kageyama blinked at Hinata, who was still smiling at him, before he let out a light chuckle. “Okay,” the setter said, finally.

“Okay,” Hinata seemed satisfied and nodded.

When both of them rose to their feet at the exact same tempo and collect their respective dirty plates together, upon now bumping against Hinata as they made their way to the sink, Kageyama really felt like kissing Hinata.

But he didn’t.

Because, in the end, if he were married to Hinata, he’d be able to kiss Hinata to all his heart’s content every single morning.

Now that was something Kageyama could wait patiently for.

**Author's Note:**

> To be quite honest, I don't know what is this, but I wanted to write it.
> 
> Also, I never actually make pancake from scratch! ヽ(ﾟ〇ﾟ)ﾉ
> 
> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
